An active pixel sensor is an integrated circuit that includes an array of sensors (e.g., photodetectors) arranged as rows and columns to operate as an image sensor. During the manufacture process, one or more of the pixels and/or one or more rows or columns of pixels may be identified as defective (e.g., short circuits can be created between two metals in the integrated circuit during manufacture). While some individual pixel defects and even a very small number of row/column defects (e.g., less than 5) will not render the entire integrated circuit defective, a large number of individual pixel defects or a smaller number (e.g., more than 5) of row/column defects renders the entire integrated circuit defective. The cost of manufacturing an active pixel sensor device is relatively high because each active pixel sensor device may occupy the entire area of a 12 inch wafer.